Transformation of Rage - Ch. 1 Vegeta's Nightmare
by Kami Itami
Summary: Vegeta has a nightmare about a fight with Kakarott that never happened.


Chapter 1 - The Nightmare  
  
Vegeta had been working hard in the gravity chamber at Capsule Corp. He was working on his 8,000th push-up when Bulma chimed-in on the intercom.  
  
"Vegeta! Would you stop training for five minutes so you, Trunks, Bra, and I could sit down and have a nice dinner as a family!?" she said.  
  
Vegeta stopped training and looked at the video screen.  
  
"Woman! Would you leave me alone!? I do not care for your stupid human cooking! I am the Prince of the Saiya-jin and I can do whatever the fuck I want!" said Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta returned to his training.  
  
"You egotistical bastard! When are you going to realize that there is no full-blooded Saiya-jin left for you to rule except Goku! And another thing, this stupid training of yours stops right now!" said Bulma as she turned the intercom off.  
  
Stupid woman. Vegeta thought. He was rounding off his 10,000th push-up when the gravity and lights went off in the chamber.  
  
Vegeta stood up and yelled at the top of his lungs, "You stupid bitch, wait until I get my hands on you!"  
  
He powered up and flew into the main control room of the gravity chamber and found Bulma waiting there for him. He stopped right in front of her and powered up again.  
  
"What the fuck did you think you were doing, you smelly old bitch!?" said Vegeta.  
  
"I cut the power so you would have no choice but to come and sit down and eat with us, you bastard!" retorted Bulma.  
  
Vegeta powered up to Super Saiya-jin.  
  
"Turn the power back on now, or I will destroy you!" he said.  
  
"No, you have to come eat with us, then I'll..." she said.  
  
Vegeta powered up to Super Saiya-jin 2.  
  
"I'll eat when I feel like it, goddamn it! Turn the power back on now or else!" he said.  
  
"Or else, what?" said Bulma.  
  
Vegeta powered up to Super Saiya-jin 3.  
  
"Or else you will regret it for the rest of your life!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
The thought of the argument kept playing through his head.  
  
Vegeta tossed and turned on the couch at Capsule Corp. Vegeta took this as a personal insult since his training was so important to him. He just couldn't believe that Bulma would throw him out over such a meaningless matter.  
  
Then he began to think that his training was not meaningless. He had to get stronger. He... must defeat... Kakarott...  
  
With that he fell asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta woke up in a cold sweat. The nightmare was still playing in his mind. Some of it he couldn't remember, but the bad thing was what he did remember he didn't know what it was or what it meant. The only thing that was clear to him is what Kakarott had said before he woke up, "You can never win."  
  
Vegeta laid awake the rest of the night.  
  
{The Next Day}  
  
Vegeta sat in the kitchen with his back to the sink, slowly sipping his coffee. He kept thinking of the nightmare he had the night before. It kept replaying in his mind. None of it made sense. Just about everybody he knew was in the dream, yet he never saw himself.  
  
"Hey, Vegeta." Bulma said as she walked into the kitchen. Vegeta never saw her enter. He was too deep in thought to notice she was even there. She turned and faced him.  
  
"Oh, I see! You're just going to ignore me, are you? Well, fine! I didn't want to talk to you anyway! You jerk!" Bulma said as she started to leave. She stopped when he didn't throw a smartass comment back at her. She turned and saw that he was still standing there sipping his coffee. He didn't look like he was enjoying his coffee though. It looked as if something was bothering him. She walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. He jumped in surprise and dropped his cup. He grabbed it before it hit the floor.  
  
"Jesus, woman! What's your problem!?" he said as he walked towards the door.  
  
"I was just trying to see if there was something wrong, you asshole!" said Bulma. She walked to her lab and got to work on a report she was writing on Saiya-jin bloodlust and it's effects. Who cares if there is something wrong with him. She thought.  
  
Vegeta sat on the couch pondering his next move. Bulma had never turned the power back on to the gravity room, even after their argument last night. He finally decided to go back to the place where they fought Cell and train there. Plus, he thought that it would be good to see the old "playing field" again.  
  
He smiled to himself as he walked out the door then flew in the direction of where the Cell Game was held.  
  
{After arriving at the Cell Game location}  
  
Vegeta had been training for a few hours when he decided to take a little break. He started thinking about the nightmare again. He still didn't understand what it meant, but he had a pretty good idea. He figured that he was fighting Kakarott in the dream and when Kakarott said, "You can never win," it meant that Kakarott had beaten him again.  
  
This really pissed Vegeta off. He was not going to be weaker than Kakarott for the rest of his life! He was going to get stronger, even if it killed him!!!  
  
Vegeta exploded into Super Saiyan 4. He stood in that spot for a few minutes letting the energy flow through his body. He couldn't believe that he was finally stronger than that low-class Saiya-jin!!!  
  
He realized that he did not know for sure that he was stronger than Kakarott unless he tested his new skills. He thought about training in his new state, but decided against it and flew off to find Kakarott.  
  
He flew as fast as he could to get to Kakarott's, but he was stopped by a ringing in his ear. It made him change out of his new Super Saiya-jin form it hurt so bad. He tried to find a nice place to land but fell unconscious and crashed into a bunch of trees.  
  
{Later that night, Vegeta still hadn't returned}  
  
Bulma paced around the living room wondering where Vegeta could have gone. She decided to call Chi Chi and ask if she or Goku had seen Vegeta. She picked up the phone and dialed Chi Chi's number. It rang and rang without any answer. She hung up.  
  
"Damn it." She said. "I know Vegeta would never go to Krillin's. Chaut-zu and Tien don't have a phone. He definitely wouldn't go to Yamcha's. I wonder where the hell he could be."  
  
She jumped when she heard the doorbell ring. She looked through the peephole and saw Goku standing there. She opened the door and asked him why he had come.  
  
"I found Vegeta in the woods near my house. I was out looking for firewood when I noticed a small ki not too far away. I went to check it out and I found Vegeta laying there unconscious." said Goku.  
  
"My, God! Is he all right?" Bulma cried. She was almost hysterical.  
  
"Yes, he should be doing just fine now. Chi Chi and I took him to the hospital. She is there with him now."  
  
Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go." She said as she jumped into Goku's arms. He powered up and flew for the hospital at top speed.  
  
{At the hospital}  
  
Bulma ran to Vegeta's room in the ICU. Vegeta was laying there in the bed with all kinds of drips and IV units hooked up to him. Vegeta had a smile on his face as he watched his heart monitor. Bulma thought he looked cute when he smiled. It was a side of him that not many people have seen.  
  
"They gave him a morphine shot a few minutes ago." Chi Chi said as she entered the room.  
  
"I could tell." Bulma said. "He never smiles like that unless he's fucked up on something."  
  
Chi Chi laughs. She sits down and starts reading a book entitled, "Controlling Your Temper In 10 Easy Steps." Bulma walks over to Vegeta and runs her hand through his hair. He doesn't seem to notice.  
  
"What happened to him?" Bulma asked Chi Chi as she stared at Vegeta. This was the most peaceful face Vegeta had made in a long time.  
  
"The doctors think that he might have had a stress-related heart attack. They have found signs to confirm this but they say he doesn't have the right symptoms for a heart attack." said Chi Chi.  
  
"It probably just has to do with his Saiyan makeup."  
  
"Hopefully."  
  
"What do you mean?" Bulma sat down beside Chi Chi.  
  
"They found a small spot in his brain that seems to be contracting uncontrollably."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"The doctors would like to run a CAT scan on Vegeta as soon as possible to see if there is any major damage." Goku walked in with three sodas. He handed one to Chi Chi and was about to give one to Bulma.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me this before!?" Bulma said. Goku decided it would be better to leave her alone so he just set the soda on the table beside her and left the room.  
  
"I didn't think that it was so important!" Chi Chi yelled. (Looks like the book isn't helping any)  
  
"You didn't think it was that important! He could have died and you didn't think that it was important to tell me that there is something fucked up in his brain.!" Bulma said. Just then, Vegeta's heart monitor started going crazy. His smile turned to his ever famous scowl and he started gripping at his head. Bulma ran over to him and saw that his blood pressure was through the roof. She pressed the nurse button and within seconds doctors and nurses filled the room.  
  
"It would be better if you didn't see this, ma'am." One of the doctor's said to Bulma. She nodded and followed Chi Chi out of the room. Goku walked up with eight candy bars and devoured them quickly.  
  
"I called Capsule Corp. and I told Trunks to go get Goten and go out to a movie. Bra is staying at a friend's house." Goku said. Bulma watched as the doctor's helped Vegeta.  
  
"What happened?" asked Goku.  
  
"It looked like he was having another attack." said Bulma. She started to tear up. She sat down in the waiting room and hung her head between her knees. She cupped her hands around her face and started to cry.  
  
She looked up and told Goku and Chi Chi to go home.  
  
"Are you sure, Bulma?" asked Goku,  
  
"Yes, there's nothing more you can do here. I'll stay here with Vegeta and call you if anything happens." said Bulma.  
  
"OK. We'll talk tomorrow." Chi Chi said as she walked over to Bulma and gave her a hug. Goku and Chi Chi left the hospital.  
  
Bulma sat there until one of the doctor's approached her.  
  
"Mrs. Vegeta?" he said. Bulma stood and wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Is everything all right?" she asked.  
  
"Vegeta's in stable condition now and we would like to keep him in ICU until tomorrow evening. There are still some things we would like to check before he leaves."  
  
"I already know. Do what you can to help him."  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Vegeta."  
  
The doctor walked away.   
  
"Hey." Bulma said. The doctor stopped and faced her. "Is he going to be okay?"  
  
Then the doctor said, "We'll just have to see." 


End file.
